womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Monday Night Raw 230: October 13, 1997
One of the most controversial groups in WWE history is born as Shawn Michaels and his allies form D-Generation X to target The Hart Foundation. Event recap Bret Hart in-ring segment Included an opening in-ring interview conducted of Vince McMahon of WWF World Champion Bret Hart, WWF IC Champion Owen Hart, and Jim Neidhart; during the segment, Vince said Davey Boy Smith was off celebrating an anniversary and birthday; before Bret was able to comment on what happened to him last week, WWF European Champion Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Chyna, & Rick Rude appeared on the big screen and Shawn showed footage from last week of the Canadian flag stuffed up his nose; while watching a clip of the finish of the Bret / Triple H match, Triple H referred to Owen and Neidhart as the Mulkey twins; Bret responded by challenging both or either of the "degenerates" to face him then and there; Michaels said the last time he got in the ring with Bret he took his "stupid piece of tin" and at Survivor Series he would do the same; at the end of the interruption, Michaels referred to his group for the first time as Degeneration X and Bret responded that they wouldn't make it to the pay-per-view. Other segments A recap of Sunny stripping off her referee shirt from Shotgun Saturday Night during the minis match is shown. Sable is featured in another Lazer Tag commercial. Featured women Chyna pro--e46ef6285ff07d70ec5792b888df587c.png|Chyna|link=Chyna Terri Runnels pro--8847c07d118d0941059ba599e8d0ed2c.png|Marlena|link=Terri Runnels Sunny pro.png|Sunny|link=Sunny Sable pro.png|Sable|link=Sable Match results * Singles match: WWF IC Champion Owen Hart (w/ WWF World Champion Bret Hart & Jim Neidhart) fought Kama (w/ Farooq, Rocky Maivia, & D-Lo Brown) to a no contest at 4:46 when the Nation attacked the Hart Foundation on the floor after Bret became distracted by WWF European Champion Shawn Michaels at ringside; prior to the bell, Michaels and Triple H, accompanied by Rick Rude and Chyna, came out to do guest commentary for the contest, taking the headphones from McMahon and Jim Ross; after Jerry Lawler tried to kiss up to DX but was told to shut up, Rick Rude put on Lawler's headset; late in the bout, Michaels said Stu Hart was dead but his brain and body didn't know yet. * Singles match: Flash Funk fought WWF European Champion Shawn Michaels to a no contest when Kane, accompanied by Paul Bearer, came out before the champion's entrance, and dropped Flash with a chokeslam and the tombstone; moments later, Bearer cut a promo on the Undertaker saying Kane would go through everyone in the WWF until he meets Taker in the ring; after Kane and Bearer left ringside, DX came out, Michaels covered Flash, Triple H counted him down for 3, Chyna rang the timekeeper's bell, and Rude announced Michaels as the winner. * Singles match: Goldust (w/ Marlena) pinned Savio Vega at 4:18 after hitting him with Marlena's loaded purse behind the referee's back; Los Boricuas were in Savio's corner early on but were sent backstage after the referee caught them trying to interfere; they returned to the ring after the match. * Singles match: Ahmed Johnson (sub. for the Patriot) fought Triple H (w/ Shawn Michaels & Chyna) to a no contest when the Nation attacked Ahmed from behind before he got in the ring and targetted Ahmed's injured hand; the Patriot was Triple H's original opponent but was taken out of action when Rick Rude came up behind him on the stage and threw hot coffee in his face; as DX was in the ring celebrating the apparent victory, Sgt. Slaughter came out and said Triple H would wrestle a volunteer; after the Nation's attack, Ken Shamrock and the Legion of Doom came out to make the save, with Road Warrior Animal then calling out the Godwinns for their scheduled title match Critical reception Notes * The first episode where "D-Generation X" refers to their official name. Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1997 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Sunny Category:Sable Category:Terri Runnels Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. Bret Hart rivalry Category:Marlena & Goldust management